


Fearless

by HermioneRose



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneRose/pseuds/HermioneRose
Summary: Julie asks Luke if he wanted to dance with her in the rain, and of course he says yes.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Kudos: 7





	Fearless

For Luke and Julie, it was a tradition for them to go on a date every Saturday night, and it was different each time:

Bowling, seeing a movie, or just simply having a stay in date, where they'd watch movies and have popcorn and ice cream.

For their date tonight, they'll be going to Bestia, an Italian restaurant, and since they eat there so much, they were practically regulars.

"Have a good night!" the hostess told them as they were leaving, and Julie looked at her.

"Thanks: you have a good night as well!" Julie told her, and the hostess smiled.

"Thanks!"

Luke took a hold of Julie's hand as they opened the door to go outside, there were heavy clouds in the sky, and in the distance, they could hear thunder.

Everyone was running towards their cars to avoid getting soaked, and when Luke and Julie got to Luke's car, they were completely soaked, and Julie looked at Luke.

"Can we dance in the rain?" she asked, and Luke knew he could never say no to her.

"Sure, my butterfly."

He took a bow, and he looked up at Julie.

"May I have this dance?"

He could see her smile turned into a grin as she placed her hand in his and they danced, and Julie remembered how she danced with Luke in her dreams.

Except this dance was real, and it was perfect.

Suddenly, their faces were inches a part, and Luke kissed her, taking Julie by surprise.

They pulled away, and they looked at each other, with the rain still coming down.

Julie looked at him, and she smiled.

"Thanks for dancing with me."

Luke smiled softly at her.

"You're welcome: I'd do anything to make you happy. I love you."

Julie leaned up and kissed him again, and when she pulled away, she was smiling too.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
